


The Meeting

by TheDoctor101



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctor101/pseuds/TheDoctor101
Summary: There's an unexpected guest in the castle on game night and everything is about to change.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Another new chapter in my Finn saga...
> 
> This is the third installment so read the Date and The Mentor before this in that order. We'll see how long I can keep the 'The ' theme going. I hope you're all enjoying. Please feel free to leave feedback, good or bad. Its all learning.
> 
> As I said last time, I'm relatively new to prose as my writing experience is comic scripting but I have written a novel that's with a few beta readers. Anything that can be done better I will try to do so. I think I got all pronoun preference right again but if one or more slip through, let me know and I'll promptly fix!
> 
> Oh and...sorry in advance.
> 
> Enjoy!

How could she have not seen this coming? It was beyond Adora how she could have been so easily fooled, it was right in front of her the whole time. Everything Catra had said and done had led to this betrayal. ‘I thought you’d changed’ Adora said, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice as she hung on with one hand on the edge of the bridge she was hanging off of. Above her, Catra with her hair long enough to have a small ponytail smiled down at Adora mockingly as she placed the sword she’d stolen against her shoulder. ‘Oh my dear…my love. That’s why I’ll always win. In the end you always will be an idiot.’ With satisfaction lighting up her mismatched eyes, Catra raises her foot to stamp on Adora’s hand, laughing maniacally as she does so. ‘You know if you do this…I’ll make you sleep in the castle corridor tonight.’ Immediately the laughter stopped and Catra looked down at Adora, her eyes narrowing. ‘You wouldn’t.’ She almost hisses, to which Adora simply grins up at her opponent at which point Catra lets out a grunt of frustration ‘Fine! Have it your way.’ Without another word of warning Catra pinches her nose and jumps down into the water below while Adora watches her fall she can’t help but wink down at her fallen foe. ‘Don’t ever count me out babe.’ Leaning back in her chair after flicking over the tiny model of herself on the playboard, Catra crosses her arms and grumbles about cheating as Adora rises to her feet and punches the air. ‘Aha! Victory is mine!’ The other princesses seem taken aback by this sudden development as each of them sit with their own respective models in front of them. At the back of the room, Melog rests against a fireplace, raises its head to see what the noise is about before once again settling back into a comfortable position on the carpet. ‘You know I don’t think you can blackmail someone into losing in a battle royal scenario.’ Bow muses while picking up the game masters screen and scanning over the rules he himself created. Failing to see any presidence for this scenario, Bow opens his mouth to suggest a restart when he feels his fiance’s hand on his. ‘Let her have this one.’ Glimmer suggests with a shrug ‘She’s competitive and it’ll be good for her.’ Looking across the table to see that Catra seems to only be lightly annoyed and is actually more humoured by her girlfriend breaking out into some sort of makeshift victory dance, Bow shrugs. ‘Well it was all in the name of fun.’ Hearing a tut and pffft noise to his left, Bow looks towards Frosta who is sitting between Frosta and Perfuma. ‘You’re just saying that cause you were first to go out.’ Frowning and holding his tiny self close, Bow hugs his tiny doppelganger protectively. ‘I can’t help that tiny Bow gets distracted easily! Those frost daggers came out of nowhere.’ Smiling upon being reminded of how she claimed first blood in the game, Frosta leans back satisfied putting her hands behind her head. ‘Yeah, I’ll admit that was pretty cool. If you guys are cool with it, I’m cool with it.’

‘I’ll just win next time, no big.’ Mermista comments with a wave of her hand as Perfuma is distracted while eating a lovely looking muffin with a pink top. ‘Well I for one cannot object as I am too full from these wonderful delights.’ Blushing that her girlfriend enjoys the food she made Scorpia who is sitting next to Catra who is sitting next to Adora waves away the compliment. ‘Oh you, it was nothing really. It’s odd cause baking has come strangely naturally to me. The hardest part honestly was finding the gloves.’ As the group talk amonst themselves, Adora feels a familiar sensation of Catra lightly rubbing her arm. ‘I’ll make you pay for that you know.’ The feline promises to which Adora blushes before stammering her way through asking ‘I…I…well I…what do you mean?’ Looking at Adora knowingly, Catra simply kisses her girlfriend and whispers something to Adora that makes her stammer more causing the latter of the two to let out her signature laugh. ‘If I had known I could do this to you, I would have come over to your side sooner.’ Reaching out and squeezing Catra’s hand, Adora watches as her girlfriend looks down in sadness. The comment had been said without thinking and now Catra was sinking into regret and shame, something that Adora was helping her combat. The war may be over for them both but there was still a lot of fighting to do. No longer content to rest by the fire, Melog makes its way over to Catra who strokes the back of the cat like beings head as it purrs gratefully. ‘Its okay,’ Adora whispers ‘one day at a time, remember?’ Looking up with an appreciative smile, Catra nods but before she can respond, her attention is taken away by a yawning Mermista.  
‘Well as always, its been more excitement for me than I’m used to but I better get home, Sea Hawk is on Hordak duty?’ Upon hearing that, Scorpia frowns deeply ‘Ohhhh, how’s that going? Do you think he’ll be okay?’

*Meanwhile*  
‘Did I ever tell you friend about the sixth boat I set on fire? Her name was Mildred and she was a beauty. I wept for the loss of that one and in the name of her sacrifice I wrote her this song. Ooooooo…’ As Sea Hawk breaks into song in the middle of the bar he and Hordak are sitting in, the former Horde leader stares down at his reflection in his untouched drink and wishes for the sweet escape of death.  
*Game night*

‘I think Hordak will survive but I better get going otherwise it may be a close call.’ As the Princesses wish their farewells, Catra and Adora hold each other by the waist with the former leaning so she can whisper to the latter. ‘I thought we all agreed that Entrapta would be responsible for Hordak?’ Forgetting that sometimes things happen so fast it was easy for anyone, even the royal military advisor to miss the odd bit of information and eager to share something she knew that Catra didn’t, Adora eagerly begun to fill in her girlfriend on the latest development regarding their old enemy. ‘We thought it was a good idea if Entrapta maybe didn’t have total responsibility for Hordak all the time. We still don’t know what he might be capable of and she can be easily…distracted.’ That was putting it mildly Catra mused before thinking that they better not come to her asking to perform Hordak duty. She was working hard to be a better person, to make up for her mistakes in the past but given the opportunity, she wasn’t sure what she would do to Hordak given the opportunity. Now that everyone had left, the two couples stood in one of the palace’s corridors as Bow yawned. ‘I don’t think I got this tired when fighting the Horde’. Leaning into her fiancé, Glimmer put her hand on his chest and smiled up at him. ‘It’s been a long day, maybe we could all do something fun tomorrow? No palace duties or whatever, just fun for the sake of it.’ If Adora was being honest, she would say that since the war ended every day was filled with fun. She got to spend all her time with her closest friends and the woman she loved, it was paradise for her but Glimmer had a lot of plates to spin. She was overseeing the reconstruction of Salineas, the liberation of the Fright Zone plus all her other duties as Queen. She had Adora, Bow and Catra to help but there was a lot of responsibility on her shoulders. Even when they had a night with their friends like tonight it had come after a long day of in depth discussions, planning and boring administration, she more than deserved a day off. 

‘That sounds great!’ Adora agreed readily ‘I mean, it’s not like anything urgent is going to need our attention right?’ Before she and Catra can continue the conversation towards wishing their friends goodnight where plans for fun could wait until the morrow, one of the palace’s guard approached the four short of breath. The female guard had been running which under her heavy armour was no easy task. ‘My queen! You must come quickly to the meeting chamber! It is…I mean…you simply must come immediately!’ All four of the friends exchange confused glances, what could possibly be so urgent at this time in the evening? Not wanting to waste any time, Glimmer touched Bow on the shoulder who did the same to Adora who did the same to Catra before the four vanished in front of the guards eyes.

Now in the meeting room, the four appeared to be in the room with three others but only one had their sole attention. They were standing in front of the queen’s chair, Glimmer’s chair looking like they had perhaps never moved from the spot in years. Upon seeing the figure before her Glimmer’s eyes swelled with tears as Adora clasped her hand over her mouth while Bow and Catra looked on in disbelief. ‘Mom…?’ Glimmer whispers as Angela faces the four friends with a smile on her face and her hands clasped together in front of her. Feeling Bow’s hand on her shoulder, Glimmer’s mix of sadness and joy soon turn to thoughts of immediately getting her father from his early night when Angela’s smile turns to a frown.  
‘Oh my darling I’m sorry no, this was just to get in here and get your attention.’ Before the four’s eyes, Angela transforms into Double Trouble who promptly sinks into the queen’s seat and waves their hands in a theatric way. ‘Surpriiiiise?’ 

Quickly, Glimmer’s mix of emotions combine to form one overwhelming feeling of anger. So much anger builds up inside the queen in a matter of moments she’s practically shaking and ready to launch herself screaming at Double Trouble, both her fists light up purple. However before Glimmer can make a move or even a sound, another yell of anger comes from beside her as Catra leaps onto the table and racing forward on all four’s she attack’s Double Trouble, slashing his cheek with one of her claws. The outburst of anger catches everyone off guard, this is not the Catra they’ve come to know and before anyone can even move Double Trouble has a pair of clawed hands tightly wrapped around their throat. ‘You think this is a game?!’ Catra screams into their face ‘You can’t do that! You can’t mess with someone’s emotions like that! I’ll kill you for this!’ Genuine fear goes through the yellow eyes of Double Trouble as Catra hears a voice that sounds so close yet so far away call her name ‘Catra?’ Turning with hatred in her eyes, Catra sees Adora nearby looking at her with anguish in her eyes. The door to the throne room opens slightly and a concerned looking Melog pokes its head inside, their mane bright red but its face filled with sadness as it lets out a questioning meow. Broken from her trance of rage, Catra releases her grip of Double Trouble’s throat allowing them to take a big gulp of air. Scrambling back while panting desperately, Catra hides under the princess alliance’s table and hugs her knees close to her while her eyes fill with tears. Over and over Catra repeats the same two words over and over, them becoming almost like a religious chant that might protect her from the outside world. ‘I’m sorry.’ She says time and again as fear soon replaces anger and suddenly Catra feels very empty and alone until she feels a hand gently on her knee which makes her look up in surprise. Seeing Adora on her knees reaching out to her under the table, Catra sees a familiar and comforting smile on the face of her best friend and girlfriend. She wants so much to accept Adora’s gesture but all she can manage to say once more when she opens her mouth is ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Its okay,’ Adora gently reassures her ‘come on, its fine honestly. I’m here for you, always and forever…remember?’ After a moments hesitation, Catra takes Adora’s hand and they both come out from under the table with the former of the two still trembling. Soon Catra is surrounded by Bow and Glimmer who simply hug her without saying the word with the latter giving an extra hard squeeze. Eventually the four turn back to Double Trouble who has stood back up and is holding his throat with a frown. ‘You’re lucky she got to you first.’ Glimmer remarked coldly ‘If I had then you wouldn’t be standing at all.’ Both Adora and Bow throw a worried glance towards Glimmer who looks deadly serious and neither of them notice Catra giving the queen a small but appreciative smile. ‘This is what I get for doing a favour for someone I guess. Lesson learned.’ Speaking with a croak in his voice, Double Trouble looks to the corner of the room where a previously unnoticed hooded figure is crouched down and stroking Melog who is purring. ‘Melog?’ Catra asks, catching the hooded figure’s attention. ‘Who’s this?’ Bow asks in a confused manner to which the hooded figure stands slowly and lifts up their arms. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause any of this. I didn’t want to cause any of you harm. That’s exactly why I’m here. DT thought it would be a good idea and couldn’t be talked out of it so at least I know now they were always like that…this is something you’re going to hear a lot from me but…this mess was caused by good intentions.’ The voice is unfamiliar, certainly none of the palace guards and the hooded figure now has the attention of everyone in the room. ‘Who are you?’ Adora asks to which the hooded figure answers by lowering their hood to show everyone in the room their face.   
‘My name is Finn,’ They answer ‘I’m your…I’m your kid. I’m from the future and I’m here to save all your lives.’ Standing with stunned looks at their faces at the young cat person before them with the blue eyes and the blonde hair, Bow, Glimmer, Adora and especially Catra look like they could all be knocked over with a feather. The tense silence in the room is broken only by Double Trouble who looks between Finn and the group of four a few times before giving a much more muted repeat of ‘Surprise.’ Before sitting back down in the Queen’s chair and continuing to run their throat with a frown but this time, no one objects or seemingly takes any notice.

For Finn this is the second hardest moment of their life and their anticipation leading up to the moment had been agonizing. When they’d reached the castle which had been a home to Finn all their life, the feeling of anxiety had started to build. They wanted to turn away, to retreat but they couldn’t, they had no choice. They were on a path they couldn’t turn away from now, not if they wanted to change everything. Approaching the castle covered in cloaks, Finn looked over to Double Trouble, surprised they were both seemingly entering through the front door. ‘Shouldn’t we be more you know…discreet? I know 15 different secret ways to get into the castle. I’m pretty sure my moms only know about seven of them…eight max.’ Brushing away the suggestion with an eye roll, Double Trouble looks at Finn with a mischievous grin. ‘Where’s the fun or the drama there little kitten? Even if we sneak in you’ll have to face these princesses eventually and I’m getting a feeling you’d rather all eyes be on me initially.’ Feeling heat rise in their face, Fin looks away before muttering an indifferent response. Never had Finn been able to know how Double Trouble always know them so well but once again, they’d guessed correctly. When they saw their moms again, it would take Finn a moment to gather themselves so going with whatever Double Trouble had planned seemed to be the best option. Seemingly gracefully ignoring Finn’s awkward reaction to their theory, Double Trouble proceeds to transform into Angela. This was the first time Finn has seen Angela outside of paintings and statues and was taken aback by her otherworldly beauty for a moment. ‘I think in regards to getting in the door and grabbing attention this will more than suffice…don’t you?’ The two of them approached the front door and found a guard so taken aback by the appearance of the former Queen of Brightmoon they didn’t notice the hooded figure at their side. Waiting inside the throne room was agony for Finn but much like Double Trouble had promised, all eyes were on the shape shifter so it allowed them to retreat to the corner unnoticed. Being in the throne room again was unnerving because it was exactly as Finn remembered it from years in the future. The only minor difference is their Uncle Bow’s chair was moved next to his Aunt Glimmer’s due to his role as King of Brightmoon but otherwise it was unchanged. Fixating their gaze on their mothers chairs, Finn started to feel tears threaten to begin coming down their face and they willed them to not come as hard as possible. They were close now, the hardest part was nearly here and Finn didn’t want to lose their nerve with memories of their life in this room and what they lass witnessed in its walls. When the self appointed friendship squad entered the room, Finn nearly lost his feet. They looked so young, I mean they weren’t old from their perspective of ‘the present’ but here they were only a few years older than they were. They all looked puzzled by the late night summons and just as Finn was ready to speak, Catra attacked Double Trouble. The reaction took Finn’s breath away, they had never seen their mother like this. She could be short tempered and impulsive but this was raw anger. Was this really the woman who loved tending to her garden in her spare time, read Finn bed time stories when they were young and who for some reason didn’t like the darkness? This was a fierce warrior at work and if Finn hadn’t known already, they would have thought their mother was completely ass. Their heart ached however as the result of their anger saw Catra retreat under the meeting table but a moment later, Finn was nearly brought to tears once more when they watched their other mother reach out to help. They loved each other so much, Finn had never known them any other way and spying on them the previous week had reaffirmed that to them. It had given them a solid foundation of what they were doing was right. So much would be different but some things, the important things would remain. That thought is what made Finn step forward and lower their hood. Next would come the questions and then would come the lies. How could he do it to these four people they loved so much and looked at them as a stranger? That was hard but Finn knew the lying would be harder but still it was better than the truth. None of the four people in the room needed to know that the last time they were there in the room with Finn, they all died horrible and painful death’s.

To be continued...


End file.
